For the Love of Pizza
by FireTigerFoxLover
Summary: Pizza Party goes on at eh Mata-Nui college, and all Onewa wants to do is eat his favorite food in the world in peace!


A/N: I got this idea from my good dear friend… Mazula on how to never touch/lick/eat Onewa's pizza, and for helping me editing this story XD Anyways this is mainly going to focus on Onewa and his love of pizza in the Mata Chat room comedy, and for those of you that might not know what that is… then may your soul be prepare for whats to come XD So yah enjoy!

For the Love of Pizza

At the Mata-Nui College, in the dorm home of our favorite Metru college students, a pizza party was going under way. Now of course Onewa, with his love of pizza, would never, ever, EVER miss this. So of course when he got to the lounge where they were serving the pizza, he immediately grabbed two slice and his favorite soda. He was going to sit down and chow down on his favorite food in the whole wide world, but as he was about to take a bite, he was interrupted by the most annoying person he has ever met… Matau.

"Hello-hi, Onewa!" Matau said happily, "Some pizza party right?"

'It would be better if you make like a fly and buzz off...' Onewa thought with an angry look on his face.

"Wow. look at all the new peeps in our dorm home." Matau spoke again, pointing out the new student that had just started that semester of college.

'Oh joy,' Onewa thought, once again not bothering to speak to Matua, 'More newbies for me to prank… this should be interesting.'

"Oh look. there's Nokama talking to… Vakama!" Matua latterly shouted the last word, "Gotta go see yah."

With that, Matau made a dash to were both Nokama and Vakama were talking, and tackled poor Vakama to the ground. 'Well that was entertaining,' Onewa thought, 'Oh well. not my problem.'

Onewa shrugged and went back to enjoying his pizza in peace, or so he thought...

"Hey Onewa!" called a gruff voice.

'Ugh, what now?' Onewa thought, "What do you want, Whenua?"

"Enjoying the party yet?" his friend asked.

"I would be if you just leave me alone in peace with my damn pizza!"

"Well you don't need to throw a hissy fit, Onewa" an icy voice said from across from him.

"When the hell you got here, Nuju?" Onewa asked, a little surprised.

"Five minutes ago while you were ignoring Matau's incessant yammering." Nuju replayed.

"Oh..." was the only thing Onewa could say.

Whenua grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, "Man, I've never seen so many new faces here in our dorm before."

Knowing he wasn't going to enjoy his pizza in peace, Onewa set it down to the right, and turned to face both Nuju and Whenua, "Hey Whenua, I heard that kid over there said that you're nothing more than a big $$ caveman from the dinosaur age." Onewa said as he pointed to a random new kid.

"What-!? why that little...!" Whena growled as he got up and went over to said kid to teach him a lesson.

"Big $$ cave man… now why didn't I think of that?" Nuju said as he smiled (and somewhere in the world a bag of kittens was thrown into a river Poor kitties)

"Oh, and Nuju..." Onewa began, "Matau was the one who messed up your room."

"That son of a bohrak!" Nuju snapped as he got up to beat the hell out of Matau.

"Ah finally..." Onewa said to no one in particular as he reached out for his pizza, but instead he felt someone's hand, "What the-!?"

Onewa was about to yell at whoever had their hand on his pizza, but when he looked up, he was utter;y silent. For there sat next to him, the most cutest girl he had ever locked eyes with him. She had long black hair, most of which was covering her face. Big, round hazel (more green then brown) eyes, and was wearing a black hoodie. From the moment they laid eyes on each other was the moment they both fell in love…

…..

…..

(A/N: Yeah no XD if you all were expecting him to fall in love then most of you are decently out of your mind XD This isn't a romantic comedy you know XD)

Here's what really happens...

"Hey, that's my pizza!" Onewa yelled at the hooded person.

"Uh… no it isn't" he, or rather she, saidin a shy, shaky voice, "Yours is right next to you."

Onewa looked down, and what do you know, there were his two slices of pizza right next to the plate where both of their hands were on top of each others.

"Oh," he said as he pulled away, "Uh… sorry about that."

"That's okay." the hooded girl said underneath her breath as she looked away.

'Aw crap now I've done it,' Onewa thought to himself, "So uh… what's your name? I'm Onewa."

She glanced over to him, still a little shy no doubt, "M… my name's Joy."

"Okay, so is this your first semester here, Joy?" Onewa asked as he grabbed his pizza and took a bite out of it.

"N-no, this is my second year." Joy replied, still very meek.

"Wait, you've been here two year?" Onewa said, shocked, "How come I never see you around?"

"Well… I..." Joy began but was now interrupted when the rest of the gang came by.

"Onewa, you son of a bohrak!" Whenua yelled, "That kid doesn't even know who I am!"

"And why did you speak-tell Nuju about the mess I nade?" Matau asked, but took notice of the girl in the hoodie, "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"No. she not my girlfriend!" Onewa yelled at him.

By this time Joy was now very uncomfortable in this situation, and decided to make a dash to her room. After about ten minutes of pointless arguing, Onewa took notice that Joy had vanished, and all that was left was her pizza and drawing pad.

"Great, now look at what you did!" Onewa snapped at Matau as he picked up her drawing pad and pizza.

"Me? You're the one who shout-yelled at me!" Matau replied angrily.

Onewa ignored him as he searched for the missing girl, and since he hadn't thought of asking her where her room was, he was clueless as to where to take the food and pad. He deiced to keep her pizza and drawing pad till he found her. He still couldn't believe he met a girl over his love for pizza. But eventually he found where her room was and they both went on a date…

Not really he just asked her if she would like to hang out and get some pizza to get to know each other better, and may find out that she likes to draw.

So we now end our story here knowing that this character will ever be the invisible person, and probably won't make it on Mata-Chatroom due to her shyness… So don't you even think about it Matau -_-#


End file.
